House Maid
by Gothical-Fairy
Summary: A witch applies for a job as the Durselys' house maid, then becomes the orders maid. The trio suspect she is a death eater...Who is she, and what does she want?
1. house maid

A figure in a long, blood-red, hooded cloak trudge along the path of Privit Drive. The figure had the hood pulled tightly over the head, but lowered it as it neared number 4. It was a female. The street-lamp towered high over her, lighting up her face. The silence was made worse by the _click click click _of her heels. The wind blew harshly, making her long, green hair blow out behind her in the wind.

She strode up the garden path, and knocked twice on the door. When no one answered, she checked her watch. Eight. She knocked again. Finally, a woman answered. At first she was taken aback by the visitors vivid green hair and stunning brown eyes, but quickly recovered.

'What?' She snapped.

'You put an ad in the paper looking for a maid. It said you willing to pay a certain amount. Well, I can be your maid, do twice the work you want, for half the money, if you can provide a room. I take up little space, I assure you, and will clean up after myself.'

The woman at the door pursed her lips.

'Hum. Fine, but do be quick, come in,'

Once inside, the two woman introduced themselves.

'I'm Mrs. Petunia Dursely, but you shall refer to me as 'miss' or 'mam' at all times,'

'I'm Miss. Denise Herder. Pleasure,'

Petunia led Denise into her living room, and began to discuss wage. Once settled, Petunia called down the rest of the family.

'This is my husband, Vernon Dursely and my son Dudley.' Denise shook hands with each of them in turn.

'And this,' Petunia said, frowning, 'is my nephew, Harry Potter. Better stay out of his way, he's an orphan, and his parents deaths caused him mental distress,'

Denise's eyes hovered over the sixteen-year-old boy. For a mentally ill teenager, he looked fine.

'You, boy, are sleeping in the cupboard. Go get your stuff,' Petunia snapped. Harry sighed and grabbed his few belongings. He stuffed them into the cupboard while Petunia showered their guest her room.

'I will begin work first thing tomorrow morning,' Denise said, putting her bag on her new bed once Petunia had given it new sheets.

Petunia nodded and left. It was then Denise noticed the cat flap on the door, and bars on the window.

_Petunia hates cats _Denise thought. Then she thought of Harry.

'Poor boy,' she muttered. She un-packed her bags and pulled out her wand. Yes, she had a wand. She stared at it for a few seconds, muttered a quick charm, the put it in her inside pocket.

Harry, in his cupboard, shivered. He felt as though something was watching him, from behind. He turned around, but there was no one there.

Denise stared into the mirror. She was just over thirty, thin and white. Ghostly white. Her green, waist length hair made it easy to spot her among the other things going on in the mirror. She was keeping an eye on Harry.

Harry lay down on his bed. He was tired, it had been a long day. And that new maid was very weird; there was just something about her. She seemed to know the house well, and only took interest on things that had been added while Harry lived there, not on where everything else was.

He heard Dudley wining in the kitchen about the lack of chocolate. Harry smirked. He knew why there wasn't any chocolate; during the day when the rest of the family was out, the school nurse had slipped in. There were barely any foods left. The maid would have trouble feeding Dudley in the morning.

But to his surprise, he was awoken early that morning by the smell of bacon. There hadn't been any bacon in the house yesterday…

He found Denise cooking in the kitchen. She had bacon, eggs, toast, sausages and chips going at the same time.

'Breakfast is on the table,' the maid said when she saw Harry.

'The miss said you eat little because of your 'mental health' problem, but I don't believe there is one not-hungry teenager in the U.K.'

Harry laughed. He actually gave a proper laugh. Denise smiled at him and he began to eat. Before the rest were even awake, all traces of Harry's massive breakfast were cleaned away. Harry rushed back into his cupboard as he heard Vernon getting dressed, as to not get the new maid in trouble; she was nice.

Denise managed to cook an adequate breakfast that morning, earning points with the family. She cooked the dishes, washed the surfaces, made the beds, hovered each room in turn, cleaned the kitchen floor, dusted and arranged many flowers, all in one morning, from seven thirty to one. She then made lunch, cleaned up, then made herself some lunch. She sat at the table alone, as the rest (excluding Harry) had gone into the back garden.

A sudden shouting could be heard, and Denise looked through the kitchen window and into the back yard. Harry was being yelled at. He hadn't done his weekend chores in the garden. Denise swore loudly, and ran outside.

'YOU DARE TO MOCK US? YOU BLAME YOUR LAZINESS ON YOUR STUPID THOUGHTS? YOU _THOUGHT _IT WAS THE MAIDS JOB?' Vernon roared.

'I told him to leave them,' Denise panted.

'What?'

'I told him I would do the chores. I to thought it was my job,'

Petunia pursed her lips, eyeing Denise's green hair.

'Hum,' Vernon huffed, but let Harry go back inside the house with Denise.

'Thanks,' Harry muttered.

'Sure,' Denise said, cleaning up the remains of her lunch.

'Don't have friends to meet?' Denise asked.

'Nope, no friends. Well, I do but they're at Hog-my boarding school,' Harry replied.

It was Denise's turn to purse her lips.

'You could call one,'

'The Dursely's would kill me,'

Denise looked at him oddly.

'They don't have to know, go see if you can go to one of their houses. I can drop you off,'

'How? You don't drive,'

'Ah, but you see, I haven't been totally honest yet. Go ring your friend,'

Harry ran off, and bounded back into the kitchen happily.

'The Weasly's said I could spend the rest of the day-or as long as I want-at theirs,'

'Great,' Denise said, hanging up her apron 'It'll just be a day else the 'miss' will go berserk with me,'

'So how are we going to get there?' Harry asked.

'Okay, so we start with the basics. I know you're a wizard, I'm a witch and I know your friend is a wizard. So, I had the fireplace connected to floo for the summer,'

Harry stared at her.

'Don't worry,' she said smiling 'I'm not a death eater,' Denise assured him, leading him into the living room. She handed him a pot of green floo powder. She ushered him into the fire.

'And don't tell the others,' she winked at him as he left.

Harry and Ron were ecstatic to see each other after the end of the years' events. They spent the day chatting at the Burrow, and Harry explained about the new maid.

'Hum,' Ron replied 'I suppose she's harmless. Just a witch looking for a job in a muggle community…maybe Dumbledore sent her to look after you!'

'I guess…' But that made Harry feel worse; Dumbledore couldn't trust him so much he had to send a permanent body guard. Yippee.

Denise got on with her jobs quietly, and greeted Harry with a quick dinner, then ushered him into his 'room' as the 'miss' came in.

And so the first week of the summer holidays passed without great incident. Harry regularly went over to Rons', until the floo was cut off because of another attack from Voldermort. The trio and the other Weasly's were once again forced into living in Sirius's old place. It brought back horrible memories. However, Denise to came, and helped out as the order's new maid. Dumbledore seemed to know her well, but the others did indeed treat her as the maid, and nothing more. She was there to clean, and that's what she did.

Harry frequently found himself bumping into her. It did indeed seem like she was trying to keep an eye on him…

So what do you think to the first chapter? I would be grateful if you would review! Please, please, please, please, please

_REVIEW! _

_I need to know whether or not to carry on…what do you think?_


	2. Arguments

Hermione like the new maid, as Denise agreed with her about house elf rights. When Harry voiced his concerns to her, she waved it off as him being paranoid. Once a week had passed, everyone else seemed to like Denise too. Ron like her because she gave him some money to put in his savings once he had helped her out with the cleaning, Tonks because she was great with fashion, and could always tell her what the new styles were, Molly because she didn't have to clean, Moody because she seemed to know the basics of being an aura…in fact, she had started attending the meetings.

Fred and George popped in from time to time, and they too like the maid. She defended them once when Molly yelled at them, and took their new job seriously.

So Harry was alone in being suspicious. If she was a death eater, she was going out of her way to get on everyone's good side. She had even started taking to Harry; feeding him extra at meals, and, like Molly, insisted that he at least two portions. She had taken to helping the trio with homework, letting them off chores, and baking cookies for the whole group. Ginny liked her too, and could be seen near Denise nearly all day. The new house maid was just too perfect.

So two week into the summer holidays, the attacks were getting steadily worse, and their was a suspicious house maid keeping a careful eye on Harry. It was shaping up to be a great summer.

However, Dumbledore _did _seem to know her. He was a little over-protective of her actually, making her stay in the house at all times, A bit like what he did to Sirius. And Denise hated it, again, just like Sirius. She would complain argue with Dumbledore. Harry had once heard her saying that as much as he thought it, she wasn't some wonderful experiment of his.

But no one else was worried, so Harry decided he shouldn't be either.

During the third week, Denise performed some wonderful charm work and turned their bedroom into a very large quidditch pitch. Fred and George came round, Tonks played, and they made up a team. Denise stood in the 'stands' and watched. Obviously, they played normal positions; Ron as keeper, Harry as seeker, Fred and George as beaters, (one on each team) then Ginny as the other seeker, Tonks as chaser for one team, and a few free members of the order filled the other positions.

Denise couldn't help but be amazed at how much like his father Harry really was…

After a good hour of playing, Harry caught the snitch. He and his team won 170-20. Before they had been on a tie, 20-20. Both teams were just to good.

'You play like your father, he would be so proud,' Denise said to Harry when he landed.

'You knew my father?' It was almost as if he had pulled Denise out of some dream reality. Her eyes unfocussed, then focussed again. She cleared her throat before speaking.

'What? Oh, yes, I-I-I was at school; a year below him,' she made up. Harry didn't believe her, and he was persistant.

'How did you know him then?'

'Oh, everyone knew him,'

'You knew him better though, didn't you?'

'I was a victim of his pranks, and so got my own back a few times…then we both got a detention together and spent it shouting at each other,' Denise chuckled, though quickly realised what she had just said.

'You just described my parents relationship before they started dating,'

'Yes, well, James married Lily, didn't he? And come to think of it, Harry-his father- hated him for it. Said it would be better for the family if he married a pure-blood,' Denise made a face.

'Aren't you a pure-blood?'

'What? Yes,' Denise said. 'Unlike your mother,' she added for effect.

'Did he date you?'

'What?' Denise looked taken aback.

'He dated you too, didn't he? But he broke up with you for her, my mother,' Harry smirked.

'How dare you? I wasn't aware we…they brought you up to be like that!'

'Who? My parents? Or the Dursely's?' Harry asked.

'I don't care which! Your father would never have left me if it wasn't for that stupid fing bitch!'

Harry swung, and hit Denise on the side of her face, making her stumble. Her nose started to bleed fiercely. Ginny ran over to help Denise.

'HARRY!' She yelled.

'Never, and I mean _NEVER _insult my mother…or my father for that matter!' Harry cried angrily.

'Harry, calm down,' Ron said, running over to his side.

'Whatever she said mate, it's not worth it. Remember Malfoy?'

Harry hung his head.

'Malfoy? I know that name…' Denise muttered.

'Pure blood, muggle born hater,' Hermione explained, running over 'he insulted both of Harry's parents last year. Harry attacked, along with the twins, and got banned from quidditch.'

'Why do you bother? Your parents are dead,' Denise queried.

'I DON'T CARE!' Harry yelled. 'THEY'RE STILL FLESH AND BLOOD! I DON'T CARE WHETHER THEY'RE HERE IN BODY, THEY'RE HERE IN SOUL!' He cried.

'You wouldn't understand, you haven't lost anybody.

'I have,' Denise spat 'I lost my parents too. And it was my fault. I lost my sister, and it was my fault. I do know how you feel Harry, but you have to face up to the truth; your parents are dead. Death is the end, Harry, no one has ever come back. The end, Harry. Your parents met the end, just like mine did, and that's it. They're _NOT _coming back.'

'That's what you think,' Harry muttered 'but I know where they are. They're behind the veil, just like Sirius is,'

'Harry give up, Sirius is gone. And no, it's not your fault,' Hermione whispered.

'HE IS NOT GONE! HE ROLLED BEHIND THE VEIL, AND HE IS STILL THERE!'

'No Harry, he's not,' Hermione said, shaking her head 'It's like Denise said; death is the end. Sirius died,'

'Sirius is dead?' Denise said suddenly. Ron nodded grimly.

'No, he can't be!' Denise cried 'What about Remus? Remus is okay, right?'

Hermione nodded.

'Thank god. At least there is one none dead, none betrayer marauder left.'

'How did you know about Wormtail?' Harry asked.

'He was our-their-secret keeper,'

'Why should you care what happened to the marauders? I thought you were a year below them…and my fathers cast off,' Harry said.

'I WAS NOT!' Denise cried. 'I WAS ONE OF THEIR BEST FRIENDS! I WAS NOT A CAST OFF! JUST BECAUSE THAT PURE-BLOOD BITCH CAME ALONG DOES NOT MEAN WE BROKE UP!'

'Pure blood bitch? MY MOTHER WAS A MUGGLE BORN!' Harry yelled.

'DENISE WAS A FUCKING PURE-BLOOD! I'M NOT ON ABOUT YOUR MOTHER, AM I? WE STAYED TOGETHER THROUGHT THICK AND THIN! ME AND YOUR FATHER WERE THE COUPLE OF THE YEAR!'

'NO YOU WEREN'T! MY MOM AND DAD WERE! DAD LEFT YOU, HE MARRIED LILY!'

'HE MARRIED ME!' Denise yelled 'DENISE LOST! JAMES SAW HER FOR THE SLUT SHE WAS! HE CAME BACK TO ME! HE MARRIED ME!'

'YOU ARE DENISE!' HARRY YELLED BACK.

'NO I'M FUCKING NOT!'

The whole room was quiet. So was the rest of the house. Everyone had heard the last argument. Dumbledore stepped into the room.

'Denise, please,'

'Back of Dumbledore!' Denise yelled, rounding on him.

'Denise, please, calm down,'

'NO! YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME JUST BECAUSE YOU BROUGHT ME BACK! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO BRING BACK JAMES! HARRY NEEDS A FATHER!'

'Denise, I told you, I tried. I could only bring one back,'

'THEN WHY NOT HIM?'

'Denise, please, can we discuss this elsewhere?' Dumbledore asked calmly.

'NO WE CAN NOT! WE CAN'T DISCUSS THIS AT ALL!'

'Denise, I know you're angry at me…'

'ANGRY? YOU THINK I'M ANGRY? I'M MORE THAN BLOODY ANGRY!' Denise yelled.

'DENISE!' Dumbledore roared. Everyone in the room shivered. 'Please, calm down,'

Denise broke into tears. Ginny tried to comfort her.

Harry nor any of the others knew what to do. 

Denise dried her eyes quickly and stepped out of the room. The others inside slowly filed out, not saying a word. Harry was not thinking straight, so once the room was empty, he took off again on his broom. Who maids could be so god damn confusing?

_THANKYOU, ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! _

_What do you think of this chapter? I don't how long it is, but I'll tell you one thing; it could have been longer if you wanted the end to be crappy. I deleted about a page worth of writing because it gave away too much of the plot…I'll update soon, with a longer chap. _

_DO YOU KNOW WHO THE MAID IS? I won't answer until the end of the next chap/ next few chaps, but see if you know, or have any ideas. _

_REVIEW!_


	3. Mudbloods and maps

'Denise, please will you refrain from having arguments with people,' Dumbledore said as the maid stepped out of the fire and into his office.

'Yes sir,' Denise replied 'but I didn't mean to,'

'I know, but still…I know you're angry at me, Denise, but for god sake, don't take it out on Harry,'

Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, and Denise in front of it.

'Yes sir,' Denise mumbled.

'However, I have news which might cheer you up,' Denise looked doubtful.

'I've found the cure,'

Denise raised her eyebrows.

'You've fixed the glitch?'

'I've fixed the glitch,'

Harry stared at the ceiling of his and Ron's room. Ron was siding with Harry, and also being moody with the maid. But the maid wasn't there to be moody with. The maid hadn't been there all week since the argument.

'I bet she's reporting back to who-know-who right now,' Ron said.

'Hum,'

'And he's laughing at her,'

'Hum,'

'Harry?'

'Hum,' apparently Harry was to caught up in his own thoughts to be bothered to listen.

'Harry, just forget what she said, she's just jealous because your dad chose a muggle-born over a pure-blood,'

No reply this time.

'But her name isn't Denise,' Harry mumbled.

'Probably not,'

'Then who is she?'

'Who cares?'

'She has to be someone; Dumbledore knew her,'

'How do you know?'

'She said to him that she wasn't some experiment of his,'

'So he's trying to get her to our side of the battle,'

'Hum,' Harry had reverted back to his old reply.

Flashback 

It was pouring down with rain over London. The school year was to end within a week. The sky was gray, cloudy and everyone was gloomy.

The church bells chimed midnight. 1 strike…2 strikes…a hand pushed its way out of the soil above it. 3 strikes…in the grave beside it, all was still. 4 strikes…Another hand grasped air. 5 strikes…an arm reached over. 6 strikes…now the other arm. 7 strikes…the hands were bleeding at the knuckles. 8 strikes…a bearded man grasped the two hands, and pulled. 9 strikes…a head emerged, gasping for air. 20 strikes…now the upper body. 10 strikes…the figure was out of the ground. Spluttering, it stood up. 11 strikes…it looked at the man. 12 strikes. The figure looked down. Midnight. A piercing scream rang throughout the grave yard.

End flashback 

Denise sat thinking about that time, when she first saw the light, smelt the air, in fifteen years. Dumbledore had helped her out, and explained everything. The words were harsh, and stung Denise's heart. She had cried many times over the next week, and stayed in Dumbledore's office until school ended. The day after everyone went home, Dumbledore proposed a plan. The next day, Denise had turned up at Privit drive, asking for the job as a house maid.

Ever since she had got over the shock over waking up in a box, she had been worrying. Something was bound to go wrong, and it already had. She had argued with _him_.

Harry lay wide awake, staring at the wall opposite their bed. It was gone Midnight, but he just couldn't sleep. He had been day-dreaming. About Sirius. About his parents. About Voldermort. About Denise. About his life. He had come to one simple conclusion; he didn't get it. He didn't get why Sirius had to die, or his parents. He didn't get why Voldermort was so cruel, he didn't get Denise and most of all, he didn't get his life.

Everything was so hard for him. Was there a single magical person in the U. K that didn't know about his life? Was there any one week where he hadn't got into trouble? Was there any one year of Hogwarts he hadn't met Voldermort. Two the first two questions, the answer was no. For the second, yes, third year. He just didn't get it.

Denise stared at the wall before her. She was sitting in her new office. She had a job. She was going to be a charms teacher; Flitwick had found too many people wanted to take charms after O.W.L's and on top of all his other classes, he couldn't take it. So he had wanted an assistant. Instead, Dumbledore had shared the classes equally between Flitwick and Denise. All the teachers recognized her when they saw her; the Denise they knew was a bitchy slut. However, this new Denise was quite the opposite, and many soon figured it out. Snape was the last to know, and was disgusted. Indeed, he would have preferred the real Denise to be teaching.

Denise sighed and turned her head to look out of the window and onto the quidditch field. She pictured the Gryffindor team, including James, up there, slaughtering Slytherin. She remembered the very last game of the year, it was so sweet. At the end of the game, James and transfigured the grass to turn into Lily's, and dedicated the game to her.

A tear fell down her cheek, and a knock came at the door. She wiped away quickly and signaled for the person to enter.

'You have a choice,' Dumbledore said 'so you can be anyone person. You can draw the image you want to take, it's that simple. Then, every time you want a new image, simply draw a new design, and dip it into the potion, then drink it.'

'How did you come up with it?'

'Well, there's a little magic in the pen-holder; you. I can't say any more,'

'It's illegal isn't it?'

A twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eye.

'Fine, but you should know I really don't want to,'

Denise was not seen at all that summer. Dumbledore told the order she was sacked after yelling at Harry. Not many were happy about this, least of all Harry. Denise had been on his mind a lot, and he wanted to question her. He was now never going to get that chance.

And so the train rolled into – and out of – the station, leading the way into another year at Hogwarts. Apart from some silly kids trying to take over from Fred and George the journey was un-usually quiet. But Harry dismissed it as the absence of the _ real _Fred and George, enjoying the peace.

At school, they were greeted once again by the sorting, and Dumbledore's words 'of wisdom'. It was here he introduced the new teacher.

'So, put your hands together and give a warm welcome to Mrs. Denise James,'

Harry recognized the name, but not the body. She looked in her thirties, long, brown hair, thin, blue eyes…very pretty.

'Denise' had chosen the last name 'James' in respect. She stuck with the name Denise because of the lack of names.

Harry thought she really _was _a death eater, and had used polyjuice potion.

_The bitch _Harry thought _she took my fathers name! Why hasn't Dumbledore notice anything?_

When Dumbledore introduced her, Denise blushed. She stood up to the light applause, only to find it got louder when people noticed how beautiful she was. She smiled warmly, then sat back down. Many people remembered Umbridge, but this new teacher seemed at least a little nice.

The feast passed with no great event, and soon the pupils were milling out of the hall, on their way up to bed. Denise watched Harry mutter to his two friends, and she was quite positive that he thought she had used a polyjuice potion. Ron and Hermione scanned over Denise, then turned back to Harry. Ron seemed to believe him, but Hermione didn't. Harry was sure the next morning she would be in the library checking something or other out.

Denise sighed, and met Snape's glare. She gave an even nastier look, and got up from her seat. She followed the crowd out, heading towards her office. Once there, she took out her timetable. Her stomach did a flip-flop. She had a class with Gryffindor in the morning; sixth year Gryffindor. She had a class with Harry.

Denise looked up as she heard footsteps. Her office door was open. That was odd; she could have sworn she had closed it…

'You,' Snape stepped out of the corner 'I don't care who you are; you may have Dumbledore fooled, but you don't fool me,'

'Get out Snape,' Denise said, standing up.

'No, I don't think I shall. You see, I remember that little scheme of Potter's…and I know you're back to finish it off. Somehow you fooled Dumbledore, but you don't fool me,'

'Leave her alone Snape,' Harry said, stepping into the office.

'Stay out of this, Potter,'

'No!'

'Why are sticking up for her, aye? I wouldn't want to be related to her…filthy little Mudblood,'

Harry had his wand at Snape within a second.

'You remember what I can do…no one deserves to be called a mudblood,'

'Harry, stay out of this,'

'Hum, Potter, detention,'

'But…'

'No buts!'

'Actually, he can't have a detention,' Denise said.

'And why not?'

'Because he didn't do anything wrong,'

'He put his wand to a teacher,'

'Oh, boo-hoo, _Snivellus_,' Denise started. Harry recognized the tone…

'As far as I'm aware, you got away with far worse things in the past; remember Remus?'

'That prank could have killed me!'

'And the drowning could have killed James!' Denise nearly yelled.

Snape growled.

'You're an adult. I forbid you to use the term _snivellus_ ever again!'

'Whatever, Sniveluss,' Denise had a twinkle in her eyes, but suddenly turned stern.

'We're adults, and James is dead. Stay out of my life, and I'll do my best to stay out of yours,' Snape growled once more before leaving the office.

'Why didn't you defend yourself?' Harry asked.

'What?'

'He called you a mudblood!'

'Ah, I used to get it a lot.'

'I thought you said you were a pure-blood?'

Denise knew it was no use.

'Does Dumbledore know who you are?'

'Huh?'

'That you're the maid?'

'Oh, yeah, of course. Anyway, what are you doing out of bed so late?'

'Defending you,'

'Has it ever occurred to you that I am a fully grown woman, and a fully capable witch, that can defend myself?'

'I know. I just thought you needed help. What was that about anyway?' Harry asked, inspecting the room.

'Is it custom to interrogate your new teachers?' Denise asked, though she had a smile on her face. Harry shrugged. Denise sighed.

'He was talking about the past,' she explained 'it had a lot to do with the marauders…forget the bit about the Sirius nearly getting Snape killed,'

'I know Remus is a werewolf, and I know about the prank,'

'Oh,'

'Sirius- and Remus – told me,'

'How did you know my father?'

Denise sighed once more.

'Let's just say we were very good friends.

Harry pulled out the map.

'Where did you get that? That was James'…and the marauders,'

'I found it,'

Harry studied it. He spotted something, and looked up at Denise.

'I'm going to head back,' he said, in a shaky voice.

'Don't get caught,'

'That's what I have this for,' Harry said, holding up the map. He glanced down at it once more, the disturbing thing still there.

'What is it?' Denise asked. Realization dawned on her. The map showed everyone's names. Their real names. Harry backed out of the room.

'Night,' he muttered.

'Wait, Harry-…' but he had already gone. Denise banged her head against the palm of her hand.

'You are so stupid,' she muttered to herself as she closed her office door.

I'm not sure whether the breaks (. . . ) have worked or not, so that should be interesting. Does my story satisfy?


	4. You have a father

Denise woke up early the next morning and performed a quick charm which she hoped would take care of the map. She ate a quick breakfast, then spent the rest of the morning preparing her first class. It was going to be an interesting lesson…

Harry too awoke early, but the first thing he did was check his map. It was different; it showed the name Denise James. It hadn't the night before, she had been labeled…Harry shook his head; it was just a glitch in the map.

Denise took at the register as her class started to arrive. She watched as they one by one sat down and took out their things. Hermione, Ron and Harry chose seats at the back, and Hermione prepared to take notes.

When all the seats were filled, Denise started to call out the names, asking them to put up their hand so she could see where each one was sitting. She recognized many names, from their parents, but didn't show it. Many were surprised when she called Harry's name, as she did not stare at him, squeal, or fall off her chair. She simply looked up to see where he was sitting, and ticked his name.

She smiled at them once she had finished and glanced at each face, trying to remember names.

'Books away,' she said. The faces lit up as they all put their books back into their bags.

'Today will be a test' everyone groaned 'to see how much you know.' Professor James started to hand out muggle board games.

'What do we do with these?' asked Neville.

'Well, you see, the test is going to be fun,' the class looked doubtful 'you shall team up in groups of three, and make these games more interesting, using only the charm's you already know. You may not consult your books, and the only equipment you may use are your wands, board games, and brains. You can do anything to your game; charm the pieces to move etc, however, I will be marking you on;

How you have used the charms

How many charms you use

Presentation

Team work

How original your game is

And over-all effort.'

She looked around at the blank faces and sighed.

'Yes, you may change your game in any way shape or form as far as charms go…yes, even into a quidditch game,' The faces lit up.

'So, you may begin,' the students grouped themselves with their mates, and set to work. Denise wandered around the room, watching her class work. Harry, Ron and Hermione had got the game 'Cluedo'. Hermione was explaining the normal rules of the game, and the boys were discussing ways of making it better. For example, making the cards talk like the wizard chess pieces did. Denise was very impressed, but moved on.

She passed their group once more ten minutes later, but stopped herself passing again. The bell soon rang, and each group left their games on Denise's desk, as instructed.

Some of them were quite funny.

One team had been given scrabble, and, not knowing what the game was about, completely changed it, so the letter pieces were pictures, and you had to make a big picture out of all the little pieces, like a puzzle.

Another team had had Snakes and Ladders. They made it so the snake squirmed around the board, and the ladders moved like the Hogwarts stair-cases.

One team had Drafts, and had made it so the pieces hovered above the board, and every time one player lost a piece, they would get squirted with goo which expanded every in thickness every time the person tried to wash it off.

Over-all, they were very inventive, and class had thoroughly enjoyed themselves. They were talking about the lesson all day, and everyone was soon looking forward to their lessons. However, their next Charm's lesson turned out to be a writing lesson, which the students weren't too happy with. _And _Denise set homework, however, it turned out to be very good.

They all had to go out late that night, and find a few objects they could easily charm. It was fun because Denise demonstrated how the simplest thing (she used a leaf) could be made to make patterns in the sky.

She really was the best teacher, and even the other professors loved her. Except Snape. Snape hated her, and if anyone mentioned how great she was in his class, they would get an instant detention. It was as though the two teachers had great loathing from their past, which of course was the truth.

Denise and Harry had not spoken since the feast. However, she soon found herself taking him for a detention, two weeks into the term.

Harry came into the classroom and Denise scanned him over. He had brought his bag with all his things.

Denise sighed. 'Sit down Harry,' she said 'I would like you to explain why you are here,'

Harry sat down and shrugged. 'Because I shouted at Snape I think,'

Denise didn't even bother to correct him to professor.

'And may I ask why you shouted at a teacher?'

'Malfoy insulted Hermione, me and Ron hexed him, Snape knocked off points, so I protested,'

'Harry, please, this year, stay out of trouble. Soon you'll graduate and you can shout at Snape and Malfoy all you want, but for now, stay out of trouble,'

'Yes, professor,'

'Don't call me that,' Denise snapped 'I hate it when people do that. I'm Denise, okay?'

Harry nodded.

'God, your father used to do that to,' Denise said, shaking her head. Harry clenched his fists.

Denise pulled up some paper work from her desk.

'Sorry, it's an essay. You have an hour,' Harry pulled out his things, read the instructions, and began to write,'

Denise sat down at her desk and began to draw. She was designing a look to go see Remus with; she was going to tell him the truth about herself that weekend. In fact, she was going to tell the whole order that weekend, and it was not a happy thought.

Denise sketched what she used to look like at twenty; long, red hair, green eyes, tall, slim and happy. They would recognize her like that, but never believe her. Denise sighed heavily and glanced at her watch.

At the same time, Harry glanced at his watch. He couldn't wait for the hour to be over, though he was glad it was just an hour. He had hoped to use the time to question Denise, but it just didn't seem like she was in the mood; she looked depressed for one thing.

Without thinking, Denise started drawing sketches of her, James and their baby. She drew one of them all together;

Lily, James, Hannah, Amy, Alice, Sirius and Remus.

She hadn't drawn in Peter, as she liked to forget him. She then drew her little toddle crawling around at their feet. She could still hear his cries from that night…

'Um, Professor? Denise?' Harry was standing at her desk. The hour had passed, and all the time Denise had been sketching out the features on her child's face.

Harry handed her his paper, and while she scanned through it, he peered at her sketches.

'I know these people…except for those three,'

Denise didn't reply. She seemed to have gone into a daze again. She put down the paper and wiped a tear from her eye.

'Are you okay?' Harry asked.

'Hum? Oh, yes, fine. Just memories…you're free to go,'

Harry packed up his things but didn't leave. The picture had bothered him. Denise had gone back to tracing out features on people's faces. Just as he finally turned to leave, Dumbledore stepped into the room, carrying a goblet of red liquid.

'Lil-Denise. I've brought the request,'

'Oh, thank you,' Denise took the goblet and laid it on her desk. She took a quick sip, screwed up he face as she swallowed it, then looked at Harry.

'It's okay, you can go,'

'Actually, I think it's time I had a word with both of you,' Dumbledore said.

'We've been through this, until James is back, I'm staying silent,' Denise said, taking another sip of the potion. It was to keep up her image.

'And I remember saying I would find a way,'

Harry stared on in confusion.

'Yes, but you also said it was impossible,'

'Ah, well, I think I have a surprise,'

'Unless he- and Sirius for that matter- I will not be surprised. The door opened a crack.

Denise was starting to turn to normal, so she took another sip of the potion. However, Harry noticed her eyes going green before returning.

'Why are you are talking about my father and Sirius?'

'Because Harry, do you remember me saying you can never bring back the dead?' Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

'He found a way, which does not work,'

'Actually, it does,'

'Oh please,' Denise said, standing 'You said yourself, there's no way ot bring back the dead!'

'How come you're here?'

'I told you Dumbledore, I'm fading!'

Dumbledore frowned.

'Another glitch, I admit, but…'

'But what?' Denise said angrily 'I don't want it to be fixed! I want James right here, right now! Have you thought about Harry in this? What if his doesn't want his parents back?' Denise's hair was slowly turned red.

'I do want my parents!' Harry cried.

'Harry, please, shush a moment, I'm trying to beat Dumbledore here,'

Indeed, both Denise and Dumbledore were smiling slightly. It was as though it was a game; a battle of the wits.

'Have you thought about the world? Have you thought about the lives you have put in danger? Everyone who knows I'm back is in danger, and you know it!'

'Indeed, but you know how powerful you are…'

'Oh come on Dumbledore, Voldermort is way stronger than me!' She finally remembered to sip her drink.

'Denise! Harry had fought Voldermort nearly every year, you think he got that himself? He got that from you, and James. I told you in your seventh year, you two are _The _match for Voldermort, then when Harry came, you were even stronger!'

Denise sighed.

'I remember, sir, but I don't want to put anyone at risk,'

'Everyone is at risk; Voldermort will attack anyone and everyone anyway. You can help stop it,'

Denise wasn't listening. She was staring at the door, which had opened slightly. She saw a flash of jet black hair move away. Harry hadn't moved.

'James,' Denise murmured under her breath. Dumbledore was still talking.

'You can fight…'

Denise smiled. Even if she was day-dreaming, or imagining it, she was seeing it. She slowly walked towards the door, which shut, apparently of its own accord. She heard footsteps running away.

'You did it!' Denise said, turning back to Dumbledore, who had a twinkle in his eye.

'Did what?' Harry asked, thoroughly confused.

'Harry, your fathers home!' Denise cried, before yanking the office door open and running down the corridor.

'Come, I will explain in my office,' Dumbledore said, leading a very confused out of the room.

Denise followed the one route she remembered. On the way her hair turned red, her eyes green, and her body tall and slim. She was back too.

Denise was going to the one place he loved. As she turned the corner, she saw the end of a cloak go around the next. Okay, so he was going to Dumbledore's office. She was slowly gaining. As she rounded another corner, she realized there were two people, not one. She was gaining on them. They were purposely slowing down so she could, just like they used to.

'Bastards,' she muttered under her breath, smiling all the same.

'Got you!' She cried, flinging her arms around James's neck from behind. He prized her fingers off, turned her round to face him, and spun her around in the air. The other figure watched on in joy.

James put her down, and the two embraced each other tightly.

'I missed you,' Denise muttered.

'I missed you more, Lilykins,'

Lily ( Denise) chuckled slightly.

'I haven't heard anyone call me that since…since the morning before, when all of us were together,'

James wiped away her tear.

'Shush, it's okay,' he whispered as she buried her head into his shoulder.

'Hey, I didn't pull James out of his grave so you could squeeze all the air out of him you know,' the other figure said.

Lily chuckled, and hugged the other figure too.

'There, see, all better,' he whispered when she stopped crying.

Lily turned to James.

'You have to meet Harry! He looks so much like you!'

'That's what I told him on the way here,' the other figure said happily.

'For gods sake, take that stupid hood down,' Lily said, reaching up to remove the hood. However, she gasped as she pulled away the material that covered…

DUN DUN DUN! Who is the mystery figure? What was he hiding? Review if you know! In fact, review anyway!

Messages; So many of you got it right, but I'm too tired to answer individual reviews. Therefore THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU!

REVIEW!


	5. Meetings an Greetings

Okay, so its seems I have a confused reviewer…so the following explanation should help. IMPORTANT FOR ALL; I'm very sorry if the first bit is slightly confusing, but I've had this next chapter in my mind for quite some time. Hope you like it! ALSO, IF ANYONE ELSE IS CONFUSED, IT MAY DO YOU GOOD TO READ THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE TO ANARRA

**Anarra**- I think you may have miss-read a chapter or so. I'm neither of the things you mentioned; this plot has been there all along. However, here is a brief explanation; Lily Potter was not brought back from death as such (it's all explained in this chapter below), but one of the glitches of being brought back was that she couldn't come back in her body. She was brought back in the body of James' ex, and Lily's enemy, Denise. Therefore, Dumbledore tried to fix this glitch, and came up with the potion in the last chapter two chapters. She got her image back. However, to keep her identity secret she had to use the potion to change her image into a different person, who she drew herself. So you see, in the last chapter, the potion wore off, and we saw Lily as Lily. Does that explain it? If not, don't worry, review again, and I'll explain again. It's not you, it's me; I'm confusing a lot of people lately. Read through the last few chaps, and that might help too. Hope I helped 

AND SO TO THE STORY!

Harry sat down in Dumbledore's office and stared out of the window. It was getting late. Dumbledore knew he was thinking, and so sat behind his desk silently for a moment.

'I realize you must be very confused. To you remember me telling you that people could _never _be brought back from the dead?' Harry nodded 'Well, your parents weren't exactly dead in the first place,'

Harry stared at the floor.

'I don't know whether to believe you, chuck something at you, cry, be happy, be angry…'

'That's quite understandable,'

McGonnagal walked into the office, bring Ron and Hermione with her.

'What's going on?' Ron asked, sitting in a chair beside Harry. Hermione sat down on the other side, her nose in a book.

'Harry, I think I got it,' Hermione passed him the book 'the map could have been effected by a simple spell gone awry,'

Harry shook his head.

'I don't think so,'

'What map would this be? No, let me guess, you found your dads map?' Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. 'How did you know about that?' he asked.

'I figured the marauders would do something like that,'

McGonnagal re-entered, and behind her came the order. The whole order. Chairs were conjured, and the noise level began to rise.

(somewhere else…)

Lily pulled the hood off the other figure, and gasped in horror. James grabbed her arm, but she stepped forward, and touched Sirius's scaled cheek.

'What happened?'

'Bellatrix…'

'What?'

'I'll explain later,'

The three raised there hoods once more and walked in silence down the halls, heading for Dumbledore's office.

(Dumbledore's office)

'As many of you will know,' Dumbledore said, standing up 'the Potter's have been dead for many years. As several of you know, Sirius Black is innocent. However, that is not why I have brought you all here tonight. Everyone in this room knows that once dead, there is no coming back. The Potter's did not die a normal death. No one, but Harry, has lived through the killing curse, and none have ever come back from it. When it is performed, the victim dies…but he or she dies through magic. When a magical being dies through a magical sense, the world almost stops and thinks 'that's unfair'. When a magical person dies, nature states that they should die through nature. Therefore, the world takes pity on the victim. It sends them elsewhere, other than death,'

Moody yawned.

'It sends them to the Department of Mysteries, in the room where you all fought the death eaters last summer term; where we lost Sirius. The veil. The world sends them behind the veil, which is why those who have lost magical beings can sometimes hear voices; they can hear the lost souls. Every time one being dies through nature, one is born through magic, and vice versa. That means that those behind the veil are stuck until pulled out by millions more dying through magic and nature…unless a highly complex spell is performed, one which was only discovered over the summer holiday.'

Everyone looked confused.

Dumbledore sighed, and tried to explain it again.

'Okay, so when a magical being dies through magic, the world knows it isn't fair; everyone in the world before human tapped into magic died through nature, and so the world knows that that is the way all people should die. The world takes pity on these people, and puts them behind the veil. Every time evil leaves the world, good is born into it, and vice versa. So when Lily and James Potter left the world, evil was born into it. The world placed the couple behind the veil to await re-awakening. The world knew it was unlikely anyone would discover the spell, but at least it gave these people a chance. From behind the veil they could watch over their loved ones, be their 'guardian angels'.'

Dumbledore sipped his water before continuing to let this sink in.

'You may not believe it, but I found the spell, and I performed it. I knew that Voldermort could barely defeat Harry, but with his parents as well, his chances of surviving were very slim. So I performed the charm. However, it had nasty side effects. At first I could bring back one, so I chose Lily; we do not need two James' in the world,' those who had known James well laughed at this 'She came back as her worst enemy, Denise. She started to fade out of life; as I said, nasty side effects. So I fixed the glitch, and allowed her to look herself. However, to keep her identity as secret, she changed her appearance once again.'

Everyone looked as though they thought it was a practical joke.

'Harry found out by mistake I'm sure; he looked at his map, and quite accidentally came across the came 'Lily Potter' where Denise was standing. However, before this, Denise had given away clues, again, accidentally. She got into a row with Harry, and I'm quite sure you all remember how it ended. Anyway, Denise – Lily – was angry at me for bringing her back, and not James or Sirius, who she claimed would have been the better choice. She then went on to say, what about all the people I had endangered by bringing her back. Voldermort would find out, surely? Well, this is your job. We have a plan, already and set up, but Voldermort must not even know Lily is back. Who disbelieves me? Rise,'

A few slowly rose.

'You are free to leave,' none of them moved. One by one the slowly sat back down. Dumbledore smiled.

'I have a surprise,' he muttered.

(Outside Dumbledore's office)

'How are they going to react?' Lily asked, nervously.

'I bet he'll believe in Sirius,' James said 'because he didn't die that long ago, and you saw him; he didn't want to believe it was true,'

'And Hermione…she'll be believing for sure; she's smart, and she should have read of the spell in one of her books. I bet she didn't tell Harry in case she gave him a false hope,' Sirius stated. 'And Ron will believe anything Harry believes, or, be the one to make him believe,'

'What about Harry?' Lily asked in a quiet voice.

'He already knows…but he won't want to believe; he'll think it's a dream that Voldermorts planted in his head. He won't want to believe in case you're not real; that would devastate him,'

'He won't believe in us, will he?'

Sirius hung his head.

'I really don't know,' Sirius said gloomily.

'I can't wait to see him play quidditch though,' James said, his eyes lighting up.

'He's better than you mate,' Sirius said.

'Not even my son is better than me,' James said, making the other two laugh. 'You're just jealous,' James said in a child-like way and pouting.

'Yeah right,' Lily took a deep breath 'let's go in,'

Three hooded figures made their way through the crowd in Dumbledore's office, and stood at the front.

After a nod from Dumbledore, all three lowered their hoods. Everyone gasped.

Lily quickly scanned the room. People were missing, and new ones had joined the order. She spotted something in the corner and her face turned stern.

'Arabella Figg, you get over here right now!'

A figure moved into the light and smiled. She ran forward. Lily's expression changed as they embraced each other in a hug.

'Bella, do I even want to know what you did to yourself? You look old,'

'Oh, thanks,' Bella said sarcastically as they parted. She then realized everyone but Dumbledore looked confused- including James and Sirius.

'Bella…' Sirius whispered. Arabella turned to him. 'Hello SiSi,'

After spending a moment staring at each other, they two embraced.

'I thought all of you were gone for good,' she muttered, hugging James too.

'Arabella, I think they need some explaining,' Dumbledore said.

'Oh, right,' Bella undid the charms. Her hair turned long and dark brown, her eyes blue and her skin smooth. She was thirty, her proper age.

'Uh…well, I'll start from the beginning; when the Potter's died, and my fiancé was charged with Peters murder, my life was pretty much in pieces. So I moved to America. I hated it there; I missed this place so much. I decided I would for-fill my duties as a god-mother, and keep an eye on Harry. So I moved across the street from where they were living. However, Petunia knew me, so I also changed my appearance, and told the council I was a squib…all lies. I became old, but I surrounded myself with cats, just like I used to. That's pretty much it,'

The room was silent. Until…

'Lily, didn't I tell you to put on your make-up when appearing in public?' Mrs. Weasley asked, standing up. Lily beamed.

'Yes, Molly, you did, but I don't have any,'

'Well, that's no good,' Molly said, walking forward. She too hugged them all, but she was hesitant at Sirius. Apparently she hadn't forgotten the argument they had had during the holiday before fifth year.

'You barely ever wrote to me after I'd left school,' Molly complained, smiling all the same. Molly had been in the year above Lily. (AN-I can't find anywhere in the books which tells you what age she should have been, so I couldn't work it out. However, I figured they would a bit older than the Potters )

Lily looked guilty, making Molly laugh. 'And you,' she said, turning to Bella 'I told you to come to me when you have problem,'

'Thanks Molly,' Bella replied. One by one each member of the order greeted them, then left. Soon, all that was left was Lily, James, Sirius, Bella, Dumbledore and the trio. Dumbledore left silently. It seemed everything was down to Harry. Hermione sensed his … nervousness, and made the first move. She stood slowly and stepped forward. She kept walking till she reached Lily.

'Welcome back, Mrs. Potter,'

'Please, it's Lily,' the two shook hands. Hermione moved on, and also shook hands with James.

'Harry really does look like you,' she said softly.

The she reached Sirius. She flung her arms around his neck in greeting.

'Never, _ever, _leave like that again. It totally messed us up,' she muttered.

'I promise,' Sirius whispered in reply 'but you should blame that bitch,' Hermione laughed.

'I think Harry took it out on Malfoy actually,' Hermione said as they parted. She wiped a tear from her eye and stood at the side.

Ron stood up next, but not before glancing at Harry. He looked ready to cry. Ron couldn't imagine what he'd feel like if it happened to him.

He too shook hands with Lily and James, but also said to James 'You know, I'm just going to warn you, if you ever play a quidditch game, don't go against Harry; he survived Malfoy at quidditch, who by the way is a bastard, so he can beat you,' James smiled.

'I told you!' Sirius said triumphantly. Ron simply shook hands with Sirius.

'I agree with Hermione, but I'm sending you a death threat; if you ever die like that again, I'll kill you,' Sirius laughed.

'How could you kill me if I died?'

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment before saying; 'I'd get Hermione to look it up,' Hermione clicked her tongue.

Everyone turned to Harry. It was his turn, but he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do…Finally, he rose, and stared straight ahead at his parents, Sirius and Bella. (Ron and Hermione had simply shook hands with her). Harry opened his mouth to speak.

'…

DUN DUN DUN! WHAT WILL HARRY SAY?

Do you mind the plot behind Bella? I've wondering for some time whether or not it would work, but I decided Lily needed a friend to confide in when the danger comes…OOPS, I just gave a way a bit of the plot! Lol, I hope this was good. Below are notes and replies;

NKB- Thankyou very much. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll try to remember to check over my work in future. Is the new twist in the plot okay? I wasn't sure…anyway, If there are any mistakes in this piece, I apologize, but I don't have time to read through it. Hope it's okay.

TheMaskedOne- Thanks for both your reviews. Yep, it's Sirius.

Anarra- I hope I answered any queries in the explanation at the beginning of this chap.

AND TO EVERYONE ELSE; (I have to many reviews to go through them all)

Sorry to all those that complained of cliffies, but I left another one! Yep, it is Lily, James and Sirius. THANKYOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE!

REVIEW

What do you think will happen next?


	6. War

Okay, so you're all going to kill me because of the way I started this chappy, however, what you are all waiting for is somewhere below…

**POTTERS' AND FRIEND LIVE!**

_It was announced today that two people who were believed to have died while protecting their child, and another who we were told is innocent, but died are alive!_

_Lily and James Potter, parents of Harry Potter (the boy who lived) were killed by he who must not be named while their son was just one year old. They died instantly, but everyone effected by Voldermort in the past mourned as soon after their deaths, he who must not be named met his defeat and did not rise again until two years ago. Dumbledore and Harry Potter still say he has been alive for many years, but the minister is assuring us this is not true. _

_Two years ago, on the night Voldermort once more rose and took to the ministry, Sirius Black also died. The minister then proclaimed that Sirius Black was innocent, and are now chasing another by the name of Peter Pettigrew. _

_However, all three of these people are once again alive and well. _

_Lily Potter was the first to rise, and a few months later James and Sirius did to. This was the result of a spell performed by Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_However, is this another hoax? Are we being tricked by he who must not be named? Are these people spies? _

MINISTER SAYS 'NO' 

_The ministry informed us last night that the stories reported earlier on in the week are indeed hoaxes. _

'_No, none of these stories can be true, as there is no possible way to revive the dead. I have not yet met these people, however I will be later on this week,'_

_The minister believes this is a way for three people to become famous. He will be meeting with them later on, as his stated, and until then the ministry will carry on investigating the story. The three are currently staying at Hogwarts, and Lily Potter is a teacher. _

Hermione slammed down the paper, annoyed. A hoax? How thick could the minister be. And Harry hadn't totally believed, but at least it didn't take him long. She looked up at the staff table where he stood happily talking to his parents. The memory of that reunion loomed in her mind…

Harry opened his mouth to speak.

He shut it again, not knowing what to say. He stared at the three people before him, then stood up. He made his way slowly over towards Sirius.

'Why did you go?' He asked quietly.

'I didn't have a choice,'

'You should have stayed at your parents house, like Dumbledore said,'

'I heard you were in trouble. What, you think I was going to leave them to save you? Sides, I missed beating up those damn death eaters,'

Harry smiled, and hugged Sirius tightly. He wiped away a tear and moved on to his parents. A tear did fall as they both engulfed him in hugs, and he hugged back. He had parents.

Hermione took a bite out of her toast. It must have been hard for them, but they were getting along fine now. She was surprised he hadn't blown up at Lily for not telling him the truth all summer, but she guessed he was just happy to have a mum. Dumbledore had spoken to the school, and many students loved questioning Lily during lessons, which James and Sirius had started attending. As everyone might have known, they got up to the usual havoc they did when they were being taught at school. The liked to frighten the first years, and play pranks on everyone else. They loved disrupting Lily's class, and more than once she had to send them to help out with McGonnagal's class. However, not even having her around seemed to stop them. The would transfigure equipment into animals, and watch them run around the classroom. The even adopted the professor's old name; Minnie.

It seemed that being dead for a few years had not made them any more mature.

And they also took to their new duties that Dumbledore had given them; patrolling the corridors and giving – not to mention taking away – house points and detentions.

Slytherin had twice less than Gryffindor in a week.

The two ex-marauders also had a few tricks up their sleeves for Snape. During one of his classes they paid a visit, asking for some ingredients. While he was turned away, they changed the instructions on the board to read;

Write out on a length of parchment; Snape is a git.

Perform a simple charm which goes as follows; 'Ickle Baby turn around, watch snivellus dance around, he is a git, he is an idiot, watch, watch and bounce around'!

Say to your professor (Snape) 'You're an idiot. I'm not'

Hang Snape from the ceiling.

Dance around underneath him shouting 'Wash your hair,' and 'run to your mummy dearest,'

Watch him squirm.

Thank Padfoot and Prongs for all the lovely fun you had.

The two then quickly dashed out of the room as the students laughed and set about writing.

Another simple thing they did to annoy Snape was to pelt him with dung bombs, stink bombs, water bombs and balloons filled with shampoo and water which cried out as they fell 'WASH YOUR HAIR!'

Life with them in was good. But then terror struck, and it wasn't pretty.

It was hell, and Lily once more took on the role of house maid afterwards, cleaning up the mess it left.

However, during, she was need with her healing skills in the hospital wing, so that's where she stayed.

Aura's flood over, James and Sirius fought, and the top two years of the school charged out with them.

Voldermort struck, bringing his death eaters behind him.

The mass of black flooded the grounds, while the aura's and students stood at the door. Dumbledore was at the front of them, just as Voldermort was at the front of is group. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood side by side, each holding their wands tightly. Ginny stood behind them, her knees shaking. Many were shivering, others standing firmly. They had watched from behind walls as Voldermort struck their homes, but crossing the boundary into Hogwarts and attacking their second home and family was too far. They had stood still and done nothing to long. It was one of those times when the whole school came together and stood against the wrong.

Even inside things were as tight as outside; the older ones guarded the common rooms, a few teachers manned the doors (the rest were outside) and the younger ones huddled with brothers and sisters. A few prayed, others wanted to fight, and some just cried.

It was one of those times when those who had been effected wanted revenge. The next fight would determine whether or not they had succeeded.

No words were spoken between the two groups, and no sign of fear was shown. The first spell flew, and it started a chain reaction which broke out into a full scale fight.

It wasn't a battle.

It was war.

A war which might end all wars, or which might end the world. A war which many people might die to save others. A time when everyone needed to pull together to win. A time when two forces fought. But it was to the death. Either Voldermort would die, or every single person in Hogwarts would die. It was a case of who got there first.

Lily was going to be kept busy.

The aura's were going to be kept busy.

The teachers were going to be busy.

The students were going to be fighting for their lives.

In the battle, rage powered many of the spells. The students flung themselves whole-heartedly into the midst of the most powerful people in the magical community. Not all came out again, but every time one failed, the anger got more, and the spells more powerful. Every time on fell, another jumped in.

Every time one won, they jumped onto the next one. They helped their friends, saved people they had never met and defeated those the world had been fighting for generations.

_Sorry about the wait, and sorry about the shortness, but the next chappy is all about the fight, and you'll see it in the eyes of people you do not yet know. _

_I'm going on holiday soon, so the next chappy will be at least 1-2 weeks. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	7. Stained

**IMPORTANT; **Please read the notes at the end of this chappy

STORY:

Claire, a fifteen-year-old RavenClaur (AN, could someone please tell me if that's the correct spelling of it, thanks) ducked as a bolt of yellow light shot at her. She then rolled forwards to dodge another spell, and clambered to her feet. She was panting, and out of breath, but she didn't stop. She saw her best friend, Sarah, being cut across her stomach by a flash of red light, and hurried forward. With a wave of her wand she levitated the girl to the hospital wing.

In the hospital wing, Lily saw to Sarah, healing the cut, and giving her a strengthening potion. Sarah then insisted she was okay to go again, although she was still covered in her own blood. Lily scowled, but let her go as the hospital wing was getting full. She just hoped the other side has as many injuries.

A seventh year male Hufflepuff (AN, again with the spelling, so just the spellings of all houses please!) fell to the ground and showed no further signs of life. One of his mates stumbled over him backwards. He scrambled up quickly and moved on, not realizing the identity of the person he had fallen over.

Hermione ran forward, her wand at arms length. She shouted out a spell, and the death-eater it hit dropped the young girl he had been holding up with his wand. He then turned on Hermione, angry she had butted in on his fun. He laughed as she showed a hint of fear. Hermione shivered, but kept her wand out in front of her. She kept repeating in her head '_I'm not going to die, I am not going to die…' _However, she knew there was little hope of anyone getting out alive. Hundreds of spells, hundreds of people, Dumbledore, Voldermort, James, Sirius, Ron, Harry…her life and her friends lives were just coming together; Harry had just got his parents back, they all had Sirius, the Potter's and Sirius were reunited…and this was going to ruin it. Even if she lived, one of them might die. Or all of them. A tear welled in her eye, but she didn't let it fall. Not even when the green light hurtled towards her did it fall. Not even when she felt it strike her square in the chest…no, not the spell…something else hit in the chest…

She tried to focus, and found someone had elbowed her out the way. It was Sirius. The Death eater now advanced on him, but as Sirius had saved her life, Hermione took out her wand and shakily managed to spit out the words to a simple yet effective spell. The Death eater stumbled backwards, covering his face, screaming. His hands started to burn, and flames took over his body. His face burnt, but didn't turn to ashes, although the rest of his body did. His face fell to the floor, still screaming and burning. It eventually just went _poof _with smoke and little stars…all that stuff.

Anna couldn't believe she had just sorted her life out and now this; she was fighting against death eaters for her life. She was going to die. She had just found her real parents (she was adopted), just made up with her sister, just got a new boyfriend who she cherished deeply, and now Voldermort was coming along and screwing it all up.

John bolted around, looking for his girlfriend, Anna. He saw a flash of green and he knew it must be her; who else had shocking green hair in Hogwarts? But the hair was too low…no, it was falling. By the time he reached her she was already on the floor. He felt for a pulse, but gave a loud cry when he couldn't find one. Rage took over him, and it became the fuel for his spells. Within the next five minutes he managed to knock to death eaters unconscious, and then turned onto another.

Claire tried to concentrate on the task at hand; hitting the bastard death eaters with all the force she had. However she found it hard, as she was thinking about how she might never get to see her new sister, who was born just one week ago. She had a different father to her, but she was still flesh and blood. Sides, she had come to call her step dad just plain dad.

Harry. Ron. Claire. Lily. Sirius. James. Dumbledore. John. Hermione. Anna. Sarah. The boy who was tripped over, and the boy who tripped over him. Many more.

With a click of a finger, each of these people could have died. _Click_. There goes the boy that tripped over. _Click_. There goes Anna. _Click_. This time a Death eater. _Click_. An unknown student.

The war brought this upon them. Voldermort brought upon them the war. His love for power and hate for muggles brought upon him the desire to go to war. He didn't think Dumbledore would fight back. But he had struck the core of the magical community fore miles. _Click_. Voldermort now stood just at the gates. He was quite far from the battle, and well hidden. _Click_. Voldermort was watching the black mass fighting for him slowly getting smaller, and retreating backwards. He stepped in. _Click_. With a flash of his wand he managed to slow things down. He raised his wand and parted the fighting people. With another wave, he froze them all. Literally. He was bored of it. _Click_. He watched as the spell which was fired just moments before bounced off the ice of the student, rebounded, and bounced of the death eater, back at the student. It carried on doing this, and Voldermort carried on watching.

'Listen up!' He yelled fiercely. The frozen people did indeed listen.

'I'm not going to kill innocent people…no, wait, I am! But, I'll be kind. I'm looking for a group of people in particular, so, I'll take them, and the rest can be locked inside the castle until I give orders for a death sentence. Does that sound okay?' He grinned evilly. He stared around, not noticing someone creeping up behind him.

'Well then, I'll just take the Potter's and their friends,'

The death eaters unfroze and began to take the specified ice statues.

'Where's the boy and his precious mummy?' Voldermort growled.

None of the death eaters answered.

'And what about Dumbledore? Oh, and Severus, I have some unfinished business with him!'

The death eaters left their collection of statues by the gate, and went searching through the battle fields.

Ginny Weasley fell to the floor as she felt the ice melt. She looked around at the rest of the collection; Harry and Lily were undoing the spell. Most of the order, including her brothers, fell to the floor.

Lily suddenly stopped in her tracks.

'Listen, you lot go back to the headquarters, or anywhere safe,' she whispered 'I'm going to find Dumbledore!'

James grabbed her arm. 'Last time I left you alone you died. I'm coming with you,'

Harry stepped forward 'Hey!' He cried 'I'm not staying here!'

'And if Harry goes, I go to!' Ron cried.

'I'm not being left out!' Hermione cried.

'Nor I!'

'And I would like to see Hogwarts again,' Fred said happily. George agreed. Soon, the whole bunch had said they were going to be included.

'No way! We'll get caught!' Lily cried.

'Hey, safety in numbers, right?' Ginny asked.

'Yes- but…'

Sirius started to bounce impatiently like a small child.

'Come on, I'm getting bored! I want to kick some death eater ass!'

'Sirius!' Lily growled. 'You should be on my side!'

'Listen, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and me have all faced the death eaters before. So has Sirius, you, and dad! No one here is incapable of looking after themselves!' Harry said.

'Okay, but listen; we'll split up, and meat in Dumbledore's office. They can't get in there without the password, which by the way is SugarPlum,' Lily muttered.

'Okay, well, Sirius, you, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins can come with me,' James said. The others sorted out their groups.

'This is still too big a group,' Lily muttered.

'Fine, listen, we'll be okay looking after the lil' ones,' George said, patting Ron on the head.

'Oh, okay! Be careful, all of you!' Sirius said.

Lily handed Harry a pocket watch. 'If any of you are injured or need help, turn the big hand on this clockwise twice, okay?' Harry nodded. Lily kissed his head lightly.

'See you inside,' Lily said.

'Stay out of trouble,' Sirius said to the twins 'If I know you, you'll do something stupid,'

'Wouldn't we have at their age?' James asked.

'Wait…where the hell is Remus?' Harry asked, looking around.

'He must be inside! We'll look for him!' James said and Sirius agreed. Lily nodded.

The groups set off, the twins leading Harry's.

'Com eon Lilykins,' Sirius said, grabbing her arm. James took hold of her other arm and the two best friends started skipping, dragging Lily behind them.

The younger group decided to use a simple charm to make them look like ice so they could blend in with the battle field. Whenever one death eater got close enough to see them, they would simply stay still holding their wands in a fighting position. None of them seemed to realize the statues they had taken aside were back in the battle field.

Once inside they found the charm no use, and there were still death eaters swarming the place, dragging the younger students who had stayed inside the castle aside. They beat them, and the younger ones couldn't stand up for themselves. It angered the group. It angered Lily's group too when they entered. Lily had already made up her mind. She sent the other two on to look for Remus, then she came out of the shadows.

Harry's group hadn't even stopped to think, as they charged, wands out, at the death eaters. Hermione found rage she never knew she had, and used it against her enemies. These…monsters were attacking innocent children, for fun!

Ginny, being the youngest of the group, was surprised by the damage she caused. But seeing her friends being beaten to near death, then tortured by an unforgivable curse…she had known some of the bodies that were scattered across the floor and the death eaters were going to pay for taking them away from her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she fought for all she was worth. No one could have stopped her rampage, not even death itself.

The twins had stuck together, making their attack venomous. Their curses stung the hearts of their opponents, and none of them rose afterwards. However, the both issued screams equal to Ron's when they saw their own little sister fall to her expected death. Abandoning all else, her brothers dashed forwards, knocking over her killer by spells beyond normal power. Harry and Hermione saw the torment, as they too rushed to help.

However, the three boys who were now short of a sibling, showed unexpected power. Instead of falling to the ground bitterly weeping, they sprung into life, tears flowing freely. They shouted spells, curses, anything that sprung to their heads. The affect was seen immediately. Once they had chosen a target, they sprung, and that target was not seen to breath afterwards. Well aware they were killing people, they three stormed on. They may be killing people, but they were killing death eaters, and in their voice, no number of lives taken could account for the one lost that was their sisters.

Hermione and Harry gladly helped, while Lily bent over Ginny, checking for signs of life. A tear rolling down her cheek as she moved the teenager behind a statue to safety.

She stood up, and stepped once again into battle. They may get away with killing trained men and woman, but they would not get away with killing an innocent sixteen-year-old girl who had a beautiful life ahead of her. It was not one of the things that went down well with her. Charging forward, she killed the first death eater her wand fell upon. She was no better than the death eaters themselves, but she had not used any of the unforgivable curses. Of everyone fighting outside before or inside now, each had either killed or knocked unconscious at least one death eater. However, they were merely making the death eaters give back the lives they had taken, and the families they had destroyed. It was not enough to take back time and save the millions of people the death eaters had killed, villagers burnt or houses ripped apart, but it was a start, and a small price on their behalf.

When the chance came, the death eaters were bound tightly, so they could be passed onto the Dementors when the came back from Voldermorts grasp.

The castle was littered with bodies, yet more and more death eaters swarmed in. Outside, the war was once again raging, and Voldermort was getting angry. His death eaters couldn't perform even the simplest of jobs.

In one gigantic swoop, the war stopped. The death eaters, now outnumbered, retreated. The remaining students charged after them, all the way to the gate. This war might have ended, but _the _war was yet to end.

Lily watched the mass of students chase away the death eaters, and she turned to face the less than empty grounds heading up to the castle. She started to make her way back, when her shoe was splashed with a stick red substance. She pulled her foot out of the pool of blood, and frowned. Her shoe remained stained, just like her heart.

It wasn't just her heart, or her shoes.

Everyone living or dead was now stained with the blood of both enemies and friends.

Every single one of them.

Stained.

**NOTES;**

Soooooooooooooooo sorry about the wait! Don't kill me, I beg you! Thankyou to all reviewers! Okay, so first, I hope you like this chap. Secondly, by aura I meant auror…I hope that is the correct spelling. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

**THRIDLY**, in two weeks (nearly three, but in May) I'm having an operation. It's not major, just Grommets, but I won't be on the computer for a few days afterwards. Therefore, you will have a few more chaps, then I will give you anther warning, then there might be a longer than usual break between chaps. You see, I have exams the same week as my op, meaning I'll be concentrating on exams rather than stories, sorry .

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Planning

Lily bent low over the fifteen-year-old red head and sighed. She slipped a potion down her throat and waited. Nothing happened. The potion had no effect on Ginny. The Weasley's – all of them, including Harry and Hermione – were waiting outside the closed curtain, while Sirius and James ran around fetching things for her.

'Honey, ask Madam Promfey if she has one of these potions please,' Lily asked while handing James a piece of paper. James winced at the name of it; he had once taken one of those potions, and they didn't do anything for his taste buds.

Mrs. Weasley could be heard crying, and her brothers weren't doing much better, only slightly being able to hold themselves together. Cries from the other students surrounded them, but at that moment the young girl was all that mattered to Lily.

'Okay, Ginny, darling, listen, I need you to wake up now, okay,' Lily whispered as James returned with the potion and she poured it down her throat. Sirius checked for a pulse and shook his head sadly.

'Oh no missy, I'm not loosing you now,' Lily said angrily, shoving a text book into Sirius' hands and making him look up another potion.

'I think she's outside the body,' Lily said 'we need a spell to put her back inside,' Sirius nodded and James looked at her curiously but didn't ask.

'Got it,' Sirius said, passing the book to James who ran off to get ingredients.

'Hang on, Ginny, hang on,' Lily held her hand tightly and motioned her wand to stir a potion for when she woke up.

'Lily, it's a lost hope, however said it may be,' the nurse said, wiping away a tear.

'I'm not giving up, not now,' Lily replied, staring down at the pale face.

It was a few more minutes before James returned, but he had everything they needed. Madam Promfey instructed him on how to brew the potion, and all they could do was wait until it was ready.

'Okay, it's done,' James muttered and carefully handed Lily of it.

'Ginny, its time to come home,' Lily muttered the incantation over the potion before dabbing a bit of it onto Ginny's for-head before tipping the rest down her throat. After a moment, Ginny coughed and spluttered, letting everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

'Molly, you can come in,' Lily said, wiping away a tear. She opened the curtain just as Ginny opened her eyes.

A few hours later Ginny was sitting up in bed, surrounded by family and friends. Lily was talking to Madam Promfey while James and Sirius stood close by.

'How are you feeling?' Lily asked, coming over.

'Fine, and thank you,' Ginny replied, smiling, though in a quiet voice. She coughed and had a sip of water.

'I'm afraid you'll be in here for a few weeks, but classes aren't going to start soon, and the school might be closed down, so you won't miss much,'

'They're shutting the school?' Hermione cried.

'It is not safe here anymore,' Dumbledore replied as he stepped into the hospital wing.

'But it won't be safe at home either! As long as we stick together, we'll be okay, but send students home and in two days half of them and their families will be dead!' Hermione argued.

'She has a point,' Sirius said, standing beside them all.

'I don't think any of you should be worrying, it's matters of the council,' Lily said sternly, trying to end the conversation.

'We should at least get a choice,' Harry said 'maybe those who want to can go home, but at least give people a choice!'

'Some parents may not want to have to worry about their kids at home, at least here they have a chance of survival!' James put in.

'Survival? Tell that to the students that died!' Lily cried.

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the arguing.

'No dissuasion has been made yet, but it's up to the ministry,'

'Since when have the ministry been right about anything?' Harry nearly yelled. Lily put a hand on his shoulder.

'I think it's time for this discussion to end,' Dumbledore put in 'Molly, James, Lily, Sirius, Madam Promfey, may I please speak with you all?'

Dumbledore led the adults over to an empty corner of the wing.

'They can't shut down the school,' Ginny cried.

'They can,' Fred said angrily 'but we'll be dammed if they will,' George finished.

'Dumbledore never listens to the ministry, he can't start now!' Ron said.

'But…maybe it's for the best…' Hermione said in a quiet voice. Then she shook her head 'no, for gods' sake, what the hell am I thinking? They can't shut down the school!' she cried after a moment.

'We need a plan,' Fred began 'like what we did with Umbridge…but of the Minister…'

'No! Just a protest,' Ginny said 'and a petition; we can get the whole school to join in. And we'll refuse to leave…'

'You think a piece of paper's going to solve this?' Ron cried angrily at his little sister.

'Yes! If it's the will of the school, and the ministry have our best interests at heart, then yes!' She replied.

'The minister's coming to view the damage of the school tomorrow…he'll decide then whether or not to shut it down. That's when we'll strike,' Sirius said, coming up behind them and grinning mischievously. The adults came back over. Just before he left, Dumbledore winked at them all.

'I'm having no part in this…but I'll help you plan,' Molly said, sighing and sitting down.

'Listen…I hear the twins took over from us when we left…so you two are going to help me and Sirius plan a prank,' James said, a glint in his eye. Lily clicked her tongue.

'I'm on spell research aren't I?' She asked, smiling. James nodded and kissed her cheek before she had Hermione hurried off to the library,'

'Harry…I believe you have my old cloak and map?' James said to his son. Harry smiled, nodded then ran off, Ron following.

'Ginny, you have friends, and an idea,' Sirius said to Ginny, helping her out of bed. Ginny grinned, grabbed a piece of paper and a quill, then ran off to make a petition.

'So, any ideas?' James asked the twins.

The two shared a grin before spilling all their ideas and previous pranks onto the two marauders.

'I think, if you're going to do anything, you need to plan it first…and a prank this big needs a lot of planning,'

The four who surrounded the bed looked up. In had walked the last remaining marauder that wasn't evil.

'Remus! Ready for a little pranking?' Sirius asked, slapping him on the back as he joined them.

'As always,' he replied, pulling up a chair and looking over the plans they had drawn up on the bed.

_Okay, I have loads and loads and loads of apologies! PLEASE READ;_

_FIRST; to my brand new beta…I'm really sorry, Jess-88, I haven't sent this through you first, but honestly, you'll get the next chap. THANKS!_

_SECONDLY TO ALL MY BRILLIANT READERS; **get on hands and knees and begs for forgiveness** I know I haven't updated in ages, and I'm sorry this chap is so short, but the next one will be really long, I promise!_

_I'm still really sorry guys!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	9. lesson1

_YAY THE 6TH HP BOOK IS OUT! Unfortunately, it changes this story, and as much as I want to lead by the books, this story has had to change into AU. _

_Thanks a bunch to my beta, for proof-reading this hope you like! _

Disclaimer; I own nothing; the characters, the Harry Potter idea; all that belongs to the wonderful J. K Rowling. However, the plot; recently I came across a review (I want to put it straight, I did NOT steal the authors idea) who has a plot rather similar to mine, except mine has branched out to Hogwarts, whilst theirs stays at Privet Drive.

_. However, I would like you all to know the story is called Au Pair, and has an interesting plot line so check it out!_

Okay, I'm going to do the review replies first, (though, sorry, not to all of them, there's too many, but thanks to all!) as recently I cam across a review that seemed to have stolen my notebook;

Anarra; Thanks for the tip about Harry, I'll work on that. Now to the bit about the notebook. You see, I keep a notebook of everything that I plan to happen, as you will see from the opening section; Lily confronting Petunia in some form or another has been written in it. Lol, I hope this chappy is to your satisfaction.

Okay, a general to the rest;

I hope you've all been enjoying it, and you will continue to do so. Thanks for your reviews. To those who are confused;

Okay, I know it's complicated, but you must bare with the story. In the last chappy basically; Dumbledore said that the Minster of Magic is going to visit the school, then decide whether to shut it down because of recent attacks. The bit where Dumbledore went to talk to the adults is to be revealed in this chappy that's about the gist.  
Oh, and Ginny came back to life. 

Very sorry it was a short explanation, if still confused just let me know.

And so to the story:

Lily folded up her letter and placed it into a red envelope, sealing it with a wax stamp. She smiled as she wrote the address on the front. She turned it over, and underneath the seal she wrote:

_Dear darling Petty  
_  
She smiled once more before tying it carefully to an owl and watching it soar out of the window and into the distance. She pulled out her wand a tapped one of the bricks under the window. She had meaning to show that to James

The brick floated out, and inside the hole was a small box. She slowly lifted it out, and blew the dust off. She wiped her hand over the surface, watching as the carvings came into view in their full glory. 

Ivy patterns crawled down the sides, and on the top was the school crest (the symbols for each house), brimmed with pure gold. 

Lily lifted the latch on its front, and gasped as she opened it. Memories came flooding back to her

Look under your pillow tonight, the sorting hat whispered in her ear as she sat and trembled on the stool you may find something of surprise GRYFFINDOR

Lily did look under her pillow that night, and gasped at the box. She clicked open the latch, at that age not understanding the symbol. She read the note that was place inside

_Dear reader_

You are a first year, and most likely looking forward to your coming years at Hogwarts. If you have found this, it is because the sorting hat told you to, and you must thank it for that one day. 

_You see, I am here to give you some advice, which may or may not come In handy.  
Firstly, I will write one letter each year of my life at Hogwarts, starting now I too am beginning first year_

…………………………………..

_A tear rolled down her cheek as she pushed the small box into the hole. _

I don't want you here, I want you with me, she whispered, lifting the brick which she had slid out but someone's after you, and my memories are in you. Good luck, I'll come back.

A twelve year-old Lily pushed the brick quickly into place, and wiped away a tear.

Lily stared at the inside of the box. Where were they? Her memories? Her friends letters? Her letters, her thoughts, her trinkets?

The box was empty, except it's velvet silver lining.

……………………………

It reminded her of the song; Every cloud has a sliver lining. (AN; sorry, I have that song stuck in my head)

Her cloud was grey. Voldemort had grown strong, the school was going to be shut down, and they had a pile of bodies in the back of the school, waiting to be moved. She could see no lining but the hope her heart held now she had been reunited with her family.

**(At Petunia's)**

"Oh, look, a letter darling, for you." Vernon said, passing the red envelope to his wife, not realizing it had been dropped through a window. Petunia came through from the kitchen, removing her apron as she did. She took the letter, and gracefully slid her finger through the seal. Unknown to her, as she opened it, like a jack-in-a-box, Lily's voice was waiting to boom into the room.

_"HOW DARE YOU?" _

A cold, loud voice rang around the room as the envelope flew into the air, and opened itself into the shape of a mouth.

"_HOW DARE YOU TAKE IN MY SON, THEN TREAT HIM WITH ALL THE RESPECT NEEDED FOR A RUG? HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIM UNDER YOUR ROOF AND WATCH AS HE STARVES? HOW DARE YOU EVER, TAKE ANYTHING AND RUIN IT IN SUCH A WAY! THE LIFE HE HAS KNOWN UP TO NOW HAS BEEN RIDDLED WITH ANGER, PAIN, DEATH AND DESTRUCTION, SO WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU SIT BACK, LET IT HAPPEN, THEN STARVE AND ENSLAVE HIM WHEN HE RETURNS HOME!"_

By now, Vernon had pulled Petunia away from the letter, as she was in too much shock to move. She whimpered slightly as the howler paused here to draw a deep breath. The couple put their hands over their ears as the letter started once more.

_"TO THINK, YOU SPOIL YOUR SON, LET HIM GROW INTO A WHALE, THEN WATCH YOUR NEFEW - MY SON - BECOME A STICK! I'M JUST THANKFUL HE HAS FRIENDS, UNLIKE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! DO YOU KNOW YOUR SON? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DOES?"_

The letter paused again, daring them to answer.

_"NO, OF COURSE NOT, BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO BUSY IGNORING EVERYONE, AND ANYONE WHO YOU KNOW! YOU, ALL OF YOUR FAMILY CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER SHARED THE SAME NAME! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY CAN NOW SQUALLER IN YOUR MISSARY, AND I HOPE THE PAIN AND ANGUISH YOU REALEASED ON MY SON NOW COMES UPON YOU!"_

The voice died out, and Vernon tried to swat the letter away.

The red howler hovered a moment, then let out a scream. The windows shattered, and a bright light shot from it, hitting Petunia. She grunted, as her long, pointed nose turned into a fat, short, stubby one. Her long thin body stretched out, as she became wider than an air balloon. She looked rather like a female version of her own son. She blinked. Then she screamed. Then she fainted, Vernon catching her and placing her on the couch.

"POTTER!" He yelled, even though he knew he couldn't hear him, and probably had nothing to do with it.

Once Petunia had been taken to hospital, it turned out she was in a coma. The spells wore off after a day, all she had to do was open her eyes. Dudley and Vernon spent hours at her bedside, playing her favourite music and making sure she got special attention, insisting they weren't taking care of her.

However, this had all been planned for, and as Petunia soon realized, Lily had a few lessons to teach her.

**(At Hogwarts) **

Later that night, once again the gang were once again found around Ginny's bed in the hospital wing. Stretched over Ginny's legs were many pieces of parchment, the marauders map and various other books, items and all the wands.

Everyone was in silent that. Harry pulled one of the open books towards him to check over the spell once more.

"It is half moon tonight, so we can brew the potion." Lily muttered, before yawning. She glanced at her watch, then back at the books. After a moment she checked her watch again, to make sure she had seen correctly.

"What is your time limit?" She asked the students. Harry shrugged, as he too yawned. Lily's gaze switched to Hermione, who's eyes were flickering open and closed again every few seconds, trying to stay awake.

Ron had fallen asleep in his chair, snoring gently. Ginny? She was too busy scanning the page of a book to listen. Lily sighed before turning to Molly, who was fussing over Ron. Remus? He too was reading one of the many books. She was hanging onto the end of a rope that was slowly creeping away. She turned to her husband, who sat hand in hand with her.

"What, you expect me to know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The rope slipped from her clutches again, and Lily only just managed to catch hold once more. Last hope.

Sirius?

Sirius was being bored. And a bored Sirius can be relied on for nothing but shear uselessness. Yep, as she thought. He was changing from dog to human, to amuse a half-awake Hermione.

She let go of the rope, falling into darkness. Even if the twins hadn't left a little while ago to pick up supplies from their shop, they too would have been useless. As if rule-breakers would know what rule they were breaking and why.

So Lily simply followed as the rest and picked up a book. However, as her mind started to go mushy, she decided it was time to get everyone to leave.

"Look," she started "I think the plans ready now, you lot should go and sleep." Hermione nodded, and slowly rose from her chair. She nudged Ron awake, then tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"You coming or what?" She asked groggily, wanting a bed. However, to her surprise, she found Harry engulfed in a book, for some reason or another.

She shook him.

"What?" He muttered.

"Are you coming? You know, bed, sleep?" Ron repeated, coming up behind him.

"Oh, yeah, in a bit," he said, letting the others leave.

"Harry you really should go to bed," Remus said to him.

"Un huh" Harry said, agreeing without listening.

"Harry," Lily said sternly. Harry finally looked up from his book.

"You really should go up to bed,"

"I couldn't sleep," he muttered, turning back to the book in his hands.

"Harry," James repeated, just as Lily had. Harry looked up again.

It's half past eleven, way past the limit, I'm sure. Bed, sleep, now,"

Harry didn't reply, but did rise from his seat.

"Right," he grumbled, yawning again. He trudged out of the hospital wing, his book still in his hand.

……………………………………..

_(A/N Very sorry guys, the chapter does continues, I just wanted to make something clear here; I'm going on a few days with the Dursleys. Therefore, when I do write the bit about the major prank, the bit about the Dursleys will just be taking place, right? Got that? Good, I can continue. If not, don't worry, I'm sure no one else did either. Also, at the end of the chappy, I'll explain how it all happens)_

Night and day did not exist for Petunia, laying there, for hours on end, in a coma. Yep, she knew it. She knew why too. That- that - red thing! And then- the magic. Petunia mentally shuddered at the word. If only there was something to do.

"Petunia!" a voice screeched. The blackness Petunia could see swirled. She was no longer laying down. She was no longer in a coma. A dream, Petunia repeated to herself as she looked around, Yes, a dream.

She was sitting at a desk, in a white classroom, facing a rather strict looking teacher. An empty classroom, she was the only pupil. The other desks were empty. The bell rang, signalling the start of the school day. The clock on the wall read 9, as it should.

The teacher rose from her seat and announced "Now, class, I have a guest coming to teach to you today; Mrs. Lily Potter."

The door opened, and Lily walked in, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked. The other teacher left, and Lily lay down upon her own desk a brief case. She smiled warmly at Petunia, and flicked her fiery hair over her shoulder.

However, her emerald green eyes soon turned strict, and cold.

"It's a nice day, outside," she said, walking over to the windows and shutting the curtains, blocking out the light that flooded the classroom.

"You don't like the light, do you?" She said, in an expressionless voice

"You prefer hiding away, walking in someone else's shadow."

Petunia blinked. It just wasn't possible. She tried many times to object, state that Lily wasn't real, but she just couldn't. Her voice got lost somewhere between reality and here.

She looked down at herself. She suddenly found herself wearing a pleated black, knee-length skirt, shirt and red/blue striped tie. She looked back up at her teacher, Lily. She was now wearing a black skirt suit, but with no tie, tights and those annoying clicking shoes.

Click, click, and click.

"Petunia, Pay attention!" Lily called from the front of the room, whipping out her wand. Petunia gasped and shrank back in horror.

"I have some lessons to teach you! Let's start with your assignment, _why I treated my nephew with so much disrespect."_ Lily signalled for Petunia to come up to the front of the class. Slowly, she did just that. Suddenly, other students filled the room, staring up at her and laughing, as she turned red. One sat chewing gum and talking to a friend at the other side of the classroom.

"I would like to start by stating the only known facts" Petunia had no control over herself. After saying her first line however Poof the strings controlling her disappeared. She was left to do this speech thingy all alone.

The class started talking, and Lily told them to hush, though she herself was on the verge of laughter.

"Well?" She asked Petunia who now cowered as the wand pointed at her.

"Sit back down!" Lily yelled, and Petunia found herself running back to her seat, followed by her fellow students laughter.

"I think you will find the reason of detest was because of her nephews parents; she hated the mother, she hated the son," one called. Lily smiled at him.

"Correct," she said "who can expand on this?"

"Err well, miss, it's like being prejudice; good blood, bad blood. She believed the mother's bad blood would run in his veins, and that being cruel was the only way to stamp it out of him."

Again, Lily smiled at the one who had spoken. "Correct. Now, can anyone tell me the reason for this so called 'bad blood' about you, Petunia?"

"The mother was magical scum" Petunia cried. Lily smiled.

"I have a lesson to teach. Number 1; your sister was not magical scum. Once we sort this out, we can sort out the original problem. Anyone care to help her out?" Lily asked the class. Hands shot up.

"The mother was not a magical scum. She was gifted with magical powers a rare gift in muggle families that her sister should have been proud of," the same person answered.

"James, please, let someone else have a turn." Petunia whipped her head around. 

There, behind her, sat James Potter, that meddling husband of her sister's. Oh, her parents had been so happy when Lily came home at the end of the school year, with him on her arm. Every day on she spent her time with him, got a job, a flat together. Then a few months later got engaged. They moved into a nice big house, her parents had been so pleased, and dragged Petunia around there every other weekend, even though she too had a house of her own.

"Okay, so we have established this was a rare gift in a family such as hers. So why did the sister detest this?"

"Because mother and father hated me!" Petunia roared "Always going after the pretty one, the smart one!"

"Let's now study what her sister had," Lily said, ignoring Petunia.

"Her sister had loving family, good grades with an A/B average, went to a good school, got an education. She got everything she wished for, without being spoilt and had almost an entire year with her parents to herself,"

"So why be angry when her sister came home? Why spoil it for her?" One girl called from the back.

"That's what I'd like to know," Lily replied, looking pointedly at Petunia.

Petunia didn't know how to react to this, so Lily carried on.

All those years before the Lily got her letter, before Petunia thought of boys, when they were both innocent kids, Petunia had dreams. She never wanted to walk in anyone's shadows, at all. She didn't want to be a house wife, she wanted to be a vet. She spoke to Lily, telling her tales of the recoveries she would help the animals make better. One day, Petunia came home from school, flushed in the cheeks. She was fifteen, and had met Vernon. A year later they were long term girlfriend and boyfriend. Petunia lost sight of her dreams. All she ever wanted to do after that was be a house wife, a respectable housewife following behind her husband every step of life. Never again did Lily see her sister smile a real smile. Never again did Petunia give a laugh that wasn't fake. Never again did she dream.

Well, what do you think? I will carry on with the lessons in the next chapter, but it will concentrate mainly on the prank (sorry it wasn't in this chap, but this is 8 PAGES long, 4 extra pages!

Also, in two days I'm on holiday for two weeks, so I'll try and update before then.

Happy reading, as long as you review! (please, please do and leave a message!)


End file.
